New Witchyes
by Pixie Musa
Summary: Er zijn nieuwe wachters, Phobos hoort dat en wil ze vermoorden, Wat gaan de wachters doen?
1. Chapter 1

ey allemaal dit is mijn 3e verhaal. Ik hoop dat julie deze ook leuk vinden .

Hoofdstuk 1 : de nieuwe wachters.

Kandrakar. Een plek die wezens heeft die in vrede leven. Maar vandaag gebeurt er iets bijzonders. Het Orakel heeft zijn wachters geroepen.

' mijn beste wachters...de dag is aan gebroken...dat er nieuwe wachters komen' :zei Orakel.

' nieuwe wachters?' :zei Irma.

' ja...ze zijn opgestaan..jullie moeten er voorzorgen...dat ze het ondeken...en jullie moeten ze in de gaten houden' :zei Orakel.

' dat klinkt allemaal leuk en aardig..maar hoe moeten we weten wie ze zijn?' :zei Will.

' ik zal ze wel opnoemen...ze heten : Lunna die de de kracht van energie heeft. Iona die de kracht van water heeft, Amy die heeft de kracht van vuur, Maya heeft de kracht van aarde en Hanne heeft de kracht van lucht' :zei Tibor.

' goed...laten we terug gaan naar Heatherfield' :zei Taranee.

' goed iedee' :zei Cornelia.

' ik hoop dat me sterrendruppel zich goed gedragen heeft' :zei Hay Lin.

' hoezo?' :zei Irma.

' toen ik een sterrendruppel laatst had gemaakt...had hij een grote bende gemaakt op me kamer, mijn moeder was erg kwaad' : zei Hay Lin.

' laten we het later over sterrendruppels houden we gaan terug' :zei Will en ze ging sammen met de anderen meiden terug naar Heatherfield.

In Meridiaan.

' mijn beste heer...volgens een spion zijn er nieuwe wachters' :zei een bedinde.

' nieuwe wachters?..hm...hou ze in de gaten':zei Phobos. De bedinde ging weg.

' dit is beter dan ik had gedacht...ik heb een iedee...ik ga ze uitschakkelen...voor goed..hahahah' :zei Phobos kwaadaardig.

Dit was mijn 1e hoofdstuk. Hij was we een beetje kort, maar het beste komt nog. (R&R).

bye peeps!.


	2. hoofdstuk 2

ey...dit is mijn 2e hoofdstuk.En witch is niet van mij.

Hoofdstuk 2 : een raare gebeurtenis.

In Heaterfield. Het was een mooie dag, er liep een meisje van 14 jaar, ze had mooi blond haar (tot aan haar schouders). Haar naam is Luna, ze wonde pas 5 dagen in Heaterfield. Ze liep door het park, ze was eerder vrij van school, ze ging tegen een boom zitten.

' hehe...ik ben zowat..moe..na die engelese les, hoe saaier wil je het hebben' :zei Luna.

Opeens horde ze een klap tegen de boom, Luna schrok zich te pletter en draaide zich om, en zag iemand liggen met rood haar, het was will, ze was getransformeert.

' gaat het?' :zei Luna en ging naar haar toe, maar Luna zach een raare slijm monster, het monster kwam naar hun toe.

' ga weg!' :zei Luna en uit haar hand kwam een licht paarse straal uit, de monster werd geraakt en ging weg. Will kwam bij.

' bedankt...' :zei Will werd zichzelf weer.

' hm...mijn naam is Luna...en...wat was er aan de hand?' :zei Luna.

' ik was aan het lopen, en Phobos had z'on stommen monster naar me toe gesteurt...en ik ben trouwens Will : zei Will. Smmen liepen de meiden naar Luna's huis.

' maare...Will...waarom had je van die vaage kleding aan?' :zei Luna die limonaden in schonk.

' nou..eh...luister dit komt misschien raar over..maar..je hebt krachten': zei Will.

' krachten..maar...maar...waarom?' :zei Luna.

' het is jou lot...en...je bent niet de engien' :zei Will.

' ik begrijp het niet' :zei Luna.

' je hoeft het niet te begrijpen...en het heeft te maken..het fort van kandarkar' :zei Will.

' kandarkar?...wat is dat?': zei Luna.

' dat is een congregatie van de verde...nou..het is moeilijk...uitteleggen' :zei Will.

' oh...' :zei Luna die ging zitten en gaf Will haar beker.

' heb je ook vrindinen?' :zei Will.

' eh...twee' :zei Luna.

' dan hebben zij ook krachten...hoe heten..ze?' :zei Will.

' ze heten Iona en...Maya' :zei Luna.

' goed..maar ik...ga maar weer eens..en..nog bedankt voor alles...doei' :zei Will en liep weg.

Will liep door de straat en kwam Hay Lin en Taranee tegen.

' heh..Will..' :zei Taranee.

' meiden..ik moet jullie wat vertellen...ik heb..Lunna ontmoet' :zei Will.

' dat meisje die de kracht heeft van energie heeft?' :zei Hay Lin.

' ja die ..zij heeft me gered van een schepsel van Phobos...ze deed het helemaal zelf'':zei Will.

' laten we naar Golden gaan, Cornelia en Irma zijn daar ook' :zei Taranee.

' is goed' :zei Will.

Dit was mijn 2e hoofdstuk. (R&R). Tot de volgende hoofdstuk. .


	3. hoofdstuk 3

Ey dit is mijn 3e hoofdstuk. veel lol.

Hoofdstuk 3 : de ondeking van Iona en Amy.

' Lieverd!...wil je de vissenkom verschonen!' :riep een moeder. Een meisje van 14 jaar, liep naar beneden, ze had lang (tot aan haar rug) zwart haar. Haar naam was Iona.

' ja mam...ik doe het wel weer' :zei Iona met een zucht en pakte de vissenkom. Haar moeder was bij de buurvrouw. Toen, kreeg Iona een duw van haar kleine zusje Liza, het vissenkom viel op de grond en viel in duizend stukjes.

' oh...Liza...rot op!' :zei Iona en haar zusje rede weg. Iona pakte een klein netje om het visje te pakken en legde het visje in een klein bakje.

'oh...wat moet ik doen...als mams dit ziet...hang ik...oh..' :zei Iona en pakte een scheerf van de kom. Opeens gingnen alle scherfen aan elkaar, zodat het weer een vorm had van de kom.

en het water kwam er ook in, en de vis ging van zelf in de kom.

' wat..wat...wat gebeurt er...maar hoe...' :zei Iona en richten haar vinger naar de kraan en uit de kraan kwam water uit.

' ik kan het niet geloven...ik..ik...ga naar Luna' :zei Iona en liep het huis uit.

Vier huizen verder zat een meisje van 14 jaar in de voor tuin, ze had kort bruin haar, (tot aan haar nek). Haar naam was Amy, ze was soms druk in haar klas, en ze houd van actie, ze heeft vaak ruizie met haar buurvrouw.

' fijn even rust om me heen..even geen gezeik aan me oren' :zei Amy en ging lang uit op de ligstoel liggen. Maar.

' mevroutje!..ik heb je eens eerder gezegt...haal ja rot beest uit mijn tuin!' :zei de buurvrouw en gooide Amy's kat naar haar toe, Amy kon haar kat nog net vangen.

' Rick...hoe durft u om met katten te gooien!' :zei Amy.

' dat maak ik zelf uit...maar ik waarschuw je..als jou kat..nog 1 keer in mijn tuin ziedan bel ik de dieren vanger' :zei de buurvrouw.

' nou en!...u blijft maar van mijn kat af...dit is een vrijland!...' :zei Amy.

' ik wil deze toon niet van jou!..jongedamen!' :zei de burvrouw.

' ga..vlieg toch in de hens...oud wijf!' :zei Amy, en tot verbaasing vloog de haar van de buurvrouw in de vik, de vrouw rende heen en weer van schrik.

' stop!' :zei Iona die er toe vallig langs liep en de vuur was uit geblust. De buurvrouw ging gauw naar binnen.

' wauw...hoe dee je dat?' :zei Amy die van de stoel af kwam.

' ik weet het niet...bij mij thuis was ook als zo...' :zei Iona.

' ik liet mijn buurvrouws haar in de vik vliegen..haar verdinde loon...mijn naam is trouwen Amy' :zei Amy.

' ik ben Iona..en wil je met me mee?...ik ga naar een vriendin van me' :zei Iona.

' is goed' :zei Amy en liep met Iona mee. Maar in de struiken.

' heb je dat gezien?' :zei Irma.

' ja...' :zei Will.

' moeten we het niet vertellen?' :zei Cornelia.

' nog niet...we moeten wachten tot het tijd is..denk ik' :zei Will.

' is goed..maar weneer?' : zei Taranee.

' ik weet niet...laten we ze goed in de gaten houden' :zei Will.

Dit was mijn 3e hoofdstuk. (R&R).

BYE PEEPS


	4. hoofdstuk 4

ey allemaal dit is mijn 4e hoofdstuk. Vinden jullie het wel leuk?.

Maar goed, veel lees plezier.

Hoofdstuk 4: de bloei ondekking van Maya.

Cornelia liep met Will naar huis.

' ik ben beniuwd wat ze zouden zeggen' :zei Will.

' ja..het is wel wennen...dat was ook voor ons' :zei Cornelia.

' dat is zo' :zei Will. Ze liepen langs een huis, in de achtertuin zat een meisje van ongeveer 13 jaar. Ze had mooi lang bruin haar. Haar naam was Maya. Ze hield veel van de natuur. Ze zaaide wat zaadjes in de grond.

' dit worden vast mooie zonnebloemen': zei Maya.en gieten wat water overheen. Toen ze opstond zag ze dat de bloemen al gegroeit waren.

' huh?...hoe kan dat nou?...ik..heb aleen wat water overheen gedaan' :zei May en zag over het hek heen, Iona en Amy.

' he...Maya...wat is er?' :zei Iona.

' er..is iets mafs...gebeurt...':zei Maya.

' bij ons ook' :zei Amy.

' we gaan naar Luna toe' :zei Iona.

' ik ga mee' :zei Maya. Ze liepen naar Luna's huis toen ze er waren, zaten ze aan de keuke tafel.

' ik begrijp het niet..bij jullie..is het ook zo iets maf s gebeurt':zei Luna.

' wat bedoel je?' :zei Iona.

' ik ontmoete vandaag een meisje...genaamd Will...zij zei dat ik krachten had?...vet maf' :zei Luna.

' kijk maar wat ik kan' :zei Maya en uit haar hand kwam een groenen straal en een plaatje in een vaas groeide.

' wauw...ik kan dit' :zei Iona en uit de kraan kwam water.

' en ik kan dit' :zei Amy en uit haar hand kwamen kleine vlammetjes uit.

' dit is niet meer normaal' :zei Luna.

' ik ben benieuwd...wat er zou gebeuren met..Hanne':zei Amy.

' Hanne?' :zei Iona.

' mijn vriendin...ik heb haar niet meer gesproken' :zei Amy..

' ik heb het gevoel...dat er nog meer gaat gebeuren' :zei Luna.

Dit was mijn 4e hoofdstuk. R&R alsjebliefd .

Tot de volgende hoofdstuk!


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Ey mensen...dit is mijn 5e hoofdstuk...vinden jullie het nog wel leuk?. Veel LOL .

Hoofdstuk 5 : een luchtige ruizie.

Het was avond en een gezin was bij de silver dragon, in dat gezin zat een meisje van 13 jaar en ze had kort (tot aan haar schouders) zwart haar. Haar naam was Hanne, en haar ouders hadden zin in Chinees.

' lieverd...wat wil jij?' :zei Moeder.

' maak nits uit' :zei Hanne en keek rond. Haar ouders bestelde wat en gingen aan een tafel zitten. Hanne liep wat rond, ze kwam bij een een deur en hoorde een bord vallen, ze keek op een keertje.

' oh...Irma!...dat was een mooie bord van me moeder...kan je niet eens afwassen met magie?' :zei Hay Lin.

' sorry hoor...afwassen is niet mijn sterkste punt...en trouwens...je kan je lucht toch niet in bedwang houden...toch' :zei Irma.

Hay Lin hield haar hand boven de kapotte bord, de scherven vlogen in de lucht en het werd weer een bord.

'nou dat kan je teminste wel..Haaitje' :zei Irma.

' ach..hou op met zeuren en..' :zei Hay Lin en zag Hanne staan.

'eh...hoi..mijn naam is...Hanne' :zei Hanne die de keuken in kwam.

' hoi..Hanne..ik ben Irma en dit is Hay Lin' :zei Irma.

' aangenaam...Hanne..en Irma..kan ik je even onder vier ogen spreken...het duurt maar even' :zei Hay Lin en trok Irma mee.

' wat Hay Lin?' :zei Irma.

' dat is dat meisje..van de nieuwe wachters' :zei Hay Lin.

' ja?...het kan ook iemand anders zijn':zei Irma.

' laten we dat maar zien' :zei Hay Lin en ging weer terug naar Hanne, Irma volgde haar.

' sorry Hanne maar...oepes..' :zei Irma en stote een bord aan.

' Irma...mijn moeder vermoord me!' :zei Hay Lin.

' laat mij eens' :zei Hanne en hield haar hand boven de bord, en het was net als Hay Lin deed en de scherven werden weer een bord.

' wauw..ik wist niet..hoe dat moest...nou ik ga...doei' :zei Hanne en liep weg.

' zag je dat?' :zei Hay Lin.

' ja...zij is het wel...het werkte' :zei Irma.

' wat werkte?' :zei Hay Lin.

' ik stoote die bord expres om' :zei Irma.

' oh..wat moet ik met jou...en' :zei Hay Lin en zag Will, Taranee en Cornelia binnen lopen.

' Hay Lin...Irma...we moeten naar het Orakel' :zei Taranee.

' hoezo?' :zei Irma.

' wilde ons spreken..ofzo' :zei Cornelia.

' laten we gaan' :zei Will en haalde het hart tevoorschjijn en ze gingen naar Kandrakar.

dit was mijn 5e hoofdstuk. Wil je weten wat het Orakel te zeggen heeft?.

Dat lees je in de volgende hoofdstuk. (R&R). BYE!


	6. hoofdstuk 6

Ey allemaal...dit is mijn 6e hoofdstuk. .

Hoofdstuk 6 : de oude wachter.

De meiden van witch waren in het fort.

' Orakel!...wat is er aan de hand?': zei Will en ze liep met haar vriendinen in een kamer, met allemaal oude spullen en het Orakel stond bij een paar spullen.

' wachters!..ik ben blij dat jullie er zijn..er is iets belangrijks' :zei Orakel.

' wat..dan...wat is er zo belanrijk?': zei Taranee.

Er kwam iemand binnen, het was een vrouw, ze had lang wit haar, en ze had een licht blauw jurk aan.

' dit is Mana..zij was een wachter..en..' :zei Orakel.

'ja en?' :zei Irma.

' laat mij maar alles uitleggen..Orakel' :zei Mana.

' is goed' :zei Orakel en liep weg.

' ik moet jullie wat vertellen, het Orakel...vond het een beetje lang duren...de nieuwe wachters moeten het nu weten...wie ze zijn' :zei Mana.

' maar hoe doen we dat' : zei Cornelia.

' ik vraag aan jullie...ga terug naar je stad, bereng de wachters ergens heen ik vertel ze dan alles' :zei Mana.

' goed...moet het nu?' :zei Will.

'ja...nu gelijk':zei Mana.

' waar wachten we op..laten we gaan: zei Hay Lin.

De meiden keerden terug naar hun stad. Bij Will's huis.

' het lijk me verstandig...als we allemaal... degene nemen, waarvan degen het zelfde element' :zei Will.

' is goed..ik neem Iona' :zei Irma.

' en ik neem Amy mee' :zei Taranee.

' ik neem natuurlijk Maya' :zei Cornelia.

' ik neem wel Hanne mee' :zei Hay Lin.

' goed..ik hoop dat Luna wel luisteret...we berengen ze naar het midden van het bos en dan gaan we terug' :zei Will.

'goed Will laten we gaan' :zei Taranee, de meiden gingen op pad.

Bij Cornelia, ze was bij Maya's huis, ze zag Maya op de varanda.

' eh...hoi..jij bent zeker..Maya?' :zei Cornelia.

' je ik ben het..eh..wie ben jij?' :zei Maya.

' ik..ben Cornelia...en..je moet even met mee...' :zei Cornelia.

' waarom?...ik..moet nadenken' :zei Maya.

' hoe zo?' :zei Cornelia.

' kan je een geheim bewaren?' :zei Maya.

' eh..natuurlijk' : zei Cornelia.

Uit Maya's hand kwam een groene straal uit en liet een plantje groeien.

' oh...hm..ik kan het ook,kijk maar':zei Cornelia en liet het plantje groter groeien.

' wauw...waar kom je vandaan?' :zei Maya.

' eh...gewoon hier..maar je moet met memeekomen...het..het is belangrijk' :zei Cornelia.

'nou...is goed' :zei Maya en liep met Cornelia mee.

Bij Taranee.

' kom op Amy je moet met me mee...het is lastig uittelggen..kom mee' :zei Taranee.

' sorry Taranee...ik kan niet...wat er vandag is gebeurt..wil ik nergens naar toe' :zei Amy.

' dat je buurvrouw's haar in de vik laten vliegen is niet erg' :zei Taranee.

' hoe weet je dat?' :zei Amy.

' oh..gewoon...je moet echt mee' :zei Taranee.

' nou goed dan...als het maar niet te lang word' :zei Amy en ging met Taranee mee.

Bij Irma.

'goed..Iona...als je niet mee gaat..dan..verander ik je ergens in' :zei Irma.

'maar...waar breng je me mee?':zei Iona.

'ehm...ergens..maar het is belangrijk...toe?' :zei Irma.

' nou...goed dan...als het niet te lang duurt' :zei Iona en liep met Irma mee.

Bij Hay Lin.

' maar Hay Lin..ik wist het al..' :zei Hanne.

' oh..ja?' :zei Hay Lin.

' nou..een klein beetje...ik weet aleen dat ik krachten heb...':zei Hanne.

' oh...eh..dat heb ik..maare..kom je mee?' :zei Hay Lin.

' is goed...als ik hier maar geen spijt van krijg..' :zei Hanne.

' je krijgt geen spijt...dat beloof ik' :zei Hay Lin en liep samen met Hanne weg.

Bij Will.

' ik weet niet..Will..het lijk me allemaal zo vreemd..zoals die ene monster' :zei Luna.

' ik weet dat het vreemd is..maar het is je lot...je moet echt mee komen':zei Will.

' ik weet nog niet zeker Will...al die verhaalen..ik snap er geen snars van' :zei Luna.

' ik kon het eerst ook niet weten...dat ik krachten heb..maar..kom...mee...het is voor je bestwil' :zei Will smeekend.

' nou...goed dan...als het echt belangrijk is...dan kom ik mee' :zei Luna en liep met Will mee naar het bos.

Toen Luna en Will er waren de anderen ook.

' goed...en nu?' :zei Amy.

' moment...ze is er' :zei Will en Mana verscheen.

' hallo nieuwe wachters...ik ben blij om jullie te ontmoeten' :zei Mana.

Dit was mijn 6e hoofdstuk.

En 1 ding. Ik stuur mijn volgende hoofdstuk op als ik 5 revieuws heb key?

Pixie Musa.


	7. hoofdstuk 7

Ey peeps! dit is mijn 7e hoofdstuk. Veel lol.

Hoofdstuk 7 : De uitleg.

' wie bent u?' :zei Luna.

' mijn naam is Mana...ik ben een oude wachter' :zei Mana.

' wachter van wat?':zei Maya.

' hm...jullie zijn de nieuwe wachters van Kandrakar, een plek van de verde, waar veel wenzens bij elkaar zij' :zei Mana.

' ik snap er geen snars van' :zei Amy.

' jullie zijn er zeker achter gekomen dat jullie krachten hebben...':zei Mana.

' eh...ja...':zei Iona.

' dat is goed...maar jullie moeten opassen...er is overal kwaadheid...en niemand mag weten wie jullie zijn ' :zei Mana.

' waarom?...mag niemand het weten?' :zei Hanne.

' als jullie het vertellen...bestaan de wachters gewoon niet meer...' :zei Mana.

' dat is fout als iemand het weet':zei Irma.

' goed...Will mag ik het hart' :zei Mana. Will gaf Mana het Hart.

' Dit is het Hart van Kandrakar..hier in zitten de vier natuurlijke elementen in...het kan de energie van het Hart vrij laten, puur krachtig' :zei Mana.

' maar wat voor krachten hebben we dan?' :zei Hanne.

' ik vertel wel..Hanne jij hebt de kracht van lucht...Maya je hebt de kracht van aarde...Iona je hebt de kracht van water...en Amy jij hebt de kracht van vuur' :zei Mana.

' en ik?...wat voor kracht heb ikdan?' :zei Luna.

' jij bent de hoeder van het hart...je hebt als kracht energie...je kan de ander en jezelf transvormeren' :zei Mana en gaf Luna het Hart. Luna voelde de energie door haar lichaam.

Opeens kwam er een blauwe poort, en er kwam een jongen uit van ongeveer 15 jaar. Hij had zwart haar en liep naar Mana toe.

' oh..hoi jongen...wachters..dit is mijn zoon Daniel..':zei Mana.

Luna blooste, ze vond hem wel leuk.

' ik ben blij om jullie te ontmoeten...maar moeder...het Orakel wil je spreken': zei Daniel.

' ik kom er zo aan...dank je, wachters ik spreek jullie later wel' :zei Mana en ging met Daniel mee.

De meiden keken elkaar aan.

' nou...nu..zijn jullie de nieuwe wachters' :zei Taranee.

' vet cool..nu kan ik mijn buuvrouw weer in de vik laten vliegen':zei Amy.

' gebruik wel je krachten verstandig':zei Cornelia.

'is goed..laten we het vieren...bij de Golden':zei Maya.

'goed iedee Maya':zei Hay Lin.

'laten we gaan!':zei Iona en de meiden liepen naar de Golden.

In Meridiaan.

' en?...wat voor nieuws breng je me':zei Phobos.

'eh...de wachters weten nu dat ze krachten hebben heer' :zei Cedric.

' goed..heel mooi...het word tijd de we aanvallen...stuur de slijm draken er naar toe..' :zei Phobos.

' zo als u wenst ':zei Cedric en ging weg.

Elyon stond achter een pilaar.

' kom maar zus..waarom luister je af' :zei Phobos.

' nou..eh..ik..ik..':zei Elyon.

' ja..wat?':zei Phobos.

' eh...waarom..val je de nieuwe wachters aan..wat hebben ze jou aangedaan?': zei Elyon en liep naar Phobos.

' nou...kijk..zus...ze zijn kwaadaardig..en ze willen ons land aanvallen' :zei Phobos.

' ja..hoor...en ik ben zeker de kerst man..waarom val je ze aan?':zei Elyon.

' daarom...en nu pleiten':zei Phobos en stuurde Elyon weg.

Elyon liep in de gangen van het paleis.

' ik moet Cornelia en de anderen waarschuwen...anders zijn ze er geweest...ik sta niet toe dat Phobos ze vermoord..':zei Elyon en kwam in een kamer met een spiegel.

' de spiegel der wereleden...stuur me naar Heatherfield!' :zei Elyon en werd opzogen door de spiegel en kwam in Heatherfield.

' nu moet ik gauw naar Cornelia' :zei Elyon en liep door de staarten.

Dit was mijn 7e hoofdstuk. (R&R) . BYE!

Pixie Musa


	8. hoofdstuk 8

Yoh..mensen...dit is mijn 8e hoofdstuk, vinden julie het nog leuk?. BYE

Hoofdstuk 8 : Elyon's waarschuwing.

Bij Goldon (een soort snackbar) zaten de meiden wat te eten.

' ik kan..et..iet..geloven..da..we...krachte..heb..ben':zei Hanne die een patatje opat.

' het is eigenlijk vet cool' :zei Maya.

' dat is het...ook' :zei Will.

' hm...' :zei Cornelila en keek nar buiten.

' wat is er?..Cornelia?':zei Iona.

' niets...ik dacht' zei Cornelia en zag Elyon lopen.

' Elyon!':zei Cornelia en rende naar buiten.

' wie is Elyon?':zei Luna.

' een vriendin van haar':zei Hay Lin.

Buiten.

' Elyon...wat..wat..doe jij hier..ik dacht': zei Cornelia.

' ik moet de nieuwe wachters spreken...het is belangrijk':zei Elyon.

' wat dan?':zei Cornelia.

' Phobos..wil jullie en hen vermoorden...waarom weet ik niet' :zei Elyon.

' ik haal de anderen' :zei Cornelia en rende naar binnen en haalde de anderen en ze liepen naar het bos. Elyon was een goede vriendin van Cornelia en ze legte alles uit wat Phobos wou gaan doen.

' nu...vind ik het helemaal niet leuk':zei Iona.

' hij stelt zich aan...hoop ik': zei Taranee.

' ik hoop dat Phobos niet weet...dat...':zei Elyon en werd onderbroken door een stem.

'dat je hier bent' :zei de stem en kwam te voor schijn, het waten 2 slijm draken van Phobos en viel de wachters aan.

' we moeten transformeren Will!' :zei Irma die weg dook.

' is goed...Luna!...gebruik het hart!':zei Will.

' hoe?' :zei Luna die het hart had.

' laat..maar' :zei Will en pakte het hart, hield het in de lucht en de meiden transformeerde, ook de nieuwe wachters.

' water!' :zeide Irma en Iona.

' vuur!' zeide Taranee en Amy.

' lucht!' zeide Hay Lin en Hanne.

' aarde!' :zeide Cornelia en Maya.

' en energie!':zeide Will en Luna.

Ze waren getransformeert.

' wauw...vet cool!':zei Amy.

' echt wel' :zei Hanne.

' laten we het daar later over hebben...het is nu tijd voor het gevecht!':zei Will.

Taranee en Hay Lin volgen in de lucht en vielen aan.

Irma, Cornelia en Will vielen beneden aan.

Elyon hielp de anderen hoe ze moesten vechten, toen de draken weg waren.

' ik vind het wel geinig...die kleding' :zei Maya.

Opeens kwam er iemand uit de bosjes, het was Carol, het kleine broetje van Luna.

' ey zusje...wat..ben je eigenlijk aan het doen?...mama...vroeg waar je was?...en...waarom hebben jullie die maffe kleding aan?' :zei Carol.

'eh...nou..eh' :zei Irma.

' het is een feestje...en we moesten...verkleed en we zijn verkleed als...elfjes..en maak dat je weg komt!' :zei Luna en Carol rende weg.

' Elfjes?':zei Cornelia.

' ik wist niets meer...elfjes leek me een oplossing' :zei Luna.

' ik..ik ga maar weer eens terug':zei Elyon.

' weet je het zeker?' :zei Hay Lin.

' ja..anders vermoord Phobos mij nog' :zei Elyon.

' is goed doei':zei Cornelia.

' spiegel der werelden..stuur me terug naar mijn woongebied':zei Elyon en verdween in een blauwe cirkel. Luna en de anderen w aren weer normaal.

' ik ga maar weer eens':zei Luna.

' ik ook':zei Maya.

'nou..ik zie jullie morgen' zei Hay Lin.

' doei" :zei Hann en de meiden liepen terug naar huis.

Dit was mijn 8e hoofdstuk (R&R!)

BYE Pixie Musa


	9. hoofdstuk 9

Dit is mij 9e hoofdstuk,. veel LOL!.

Hoofdstuk 9 : een date met probleemen.

Het was morgen en Luna liep samen met May en Iona naar school.

' ik vond het erg raar gister':zei Maya.

' vond je?...ik vond het mega cool':zei Iona.

' het klinkt allemaal leuk en aardig...maar..':zei Luna en werd onderbrokeen door Hanne die aan kwam lopen.

' heh! meiden ! raad eens':zei Hanne.

' eh..wat..?' :zei Iona.

' ik heb een jongen ontmoet...en wij gaan vanavond uit':zei Hanne.

'Ja?...wat ben jij een geluksvogel..hoe heet hij?':zei Maya.

' hoe heb je hem ontmoet?':zei Luna.

' is hij cool?':zei Iona.

' ik zal jullie het vertelen...nou zijn naam is Demis..ik heb hem ontmoet na het..gevecht van die monsters':zei Hanne.

'en hoe?':zei Iona.

' ik liep naar huis...toen ik zowat bijna aangereden werd door een auto...die eikel achter stuur lette niet op...en toen kwam Demis, hij redde mij van de aanrijding...als dank dat hij me geholpen heeft heb ik hem uitgenodigt voor een eetentje bij de Silver Dragon':zei Hanne.

' wauw...tof':zei Iona.

' dus...je bent verliefd op hem he?': zei Amy die erbij was gekomen.

' ja inderdaad...maar hoe weet ik of hij mij ook leuk vind':zei Hanne.

' je moet gewoon kijken hoe hij zich gedraagt..':zei Maya.

' hoe oud is hij.?':zei Amy.

' ongeveer 14 of 15':zei Hanne en de meiden waren op school.

Bij wiskunde.

' ik geloof..dat hij me zeker leuk vind':zei Hanne en liep samen met Amy en Iona de klas binnen.

' misschien wel':zei Iona en de meiden gingen zitten.

In Meridiaan.

' zo..zo...dus onze kleine wachter is verliefd...mooier kan het niet':zei Phobos.

Er kwam een grote slijm monster.

' ga naar het wachter met de krach van lucht..ga vanavond':zei Phobos.

Die avond in de Sliver dragon zaten Hanne en Demis aan een tafel.

' Hanne...dit had je echt niet moeten doen':zei Demis.

' ik wil je graag bedanken...je heb mijn leven gered':zei Hanne

' is goed..h..eh..ik ga even naar de wc':zei Demis en liep weg.

' ze is best wel leuk':dacht Demis.

Het slijmmonster kwam dichter bij en ging naar binnen, alle mensen schorkken zich een ongeluk en rende weg. Hay Lin kwam achter de toonbank vandaan en viel de monster aan met lucht.

' Hay Lin!...ik help wel':zei Hanne en hielp Hay Lin.

Na twee minuten.

' gelukig waren mijn ouders niet thuis': zei Hay Lin.

' is goed...maar wat was dat voor beest?':zei Hanne.

'hm...volgens mij heeft Phobos hier iets mee te maken':zei Hay Lin. Er kwam een meisje binnen, ze had lang blond haar, haar naam was May, zij is de vriendin van Hanne.

' heh..Hanne..wat ben ik blij om je te zien':zei May.

' hoi..May..':zei Hanne en zag dat het monster nog niet verslagen was, het slijmmonster rekte zijn tentakel uit en pakte May.

' AAAHHH! HELP!':riep May.

' May!':riep Hanne en wou aanvallen, maar het monster was verdwenen.

' oh..nee..hm..laten we naar de anderen gaan':zei Hay Lin.

Demis kwam terug.

'eh..Demis..misschien kunnen we ons eetentje even verzetten?':zei Hanne.

' Hoezo?':zei Demis.

'ze moest ergens anders heen..ze ging naar haar tante toe in...duitsland':zei Hay Lin.

' ja...dat is zo...eh..je bent toch niet boos?..of..wel?':zei Hanne.

' nee..is niet erg wat dach je van..volgende week woensdag?.als je al terug bent':zei Demis.

' is goed doei':zei Hanne en liep met Hay Lin naar Will.

Dit was mijn 9e hoofdstuk. (R&R).

doei.


	10. hoofdstuk 10

Ey dit is mijn 10e hoofdstuk. .

Hoofdstuk 10 : de Poort naar Meridiaan.

Hanne en Hay Lin waren bij Will, ze zaten in het park op een bankje, Iona, Maya, Cornelia en Taranee waren er ook.

' dus die monster had haar gewoon gepakt?':zei Taranee.

'ja':zei Hanne.

' die Phobos begint me op me zenuwen te werken..we moeten naar hem toe!':zei Cornelia.

' en hoe dan?':zei Iona.

' de poorten warren gesloten...weet je nog?':zei Will.

'welke poorten:zei Luna die er bij was gekomen met Irma en Amy.

' de poorten, om naar merdiaan te gaan...en wat is hier aan de hand?':zei Irma.

' mijn vriendin is meegenomen..door een monster van die Phobos':zei Hanne.

'we moeten echtiets doen...Will':zei Cornelia.

' goed...morgen avond...komen we hier terug en dan bedenken we een plan':zei Will.

' waarom pas morgen?':zei Maya.

' dat lijk me verstandig..anders..eh..weet ik veel':zei Will.

' laten we dan naar huis gaan':zei Taranee.

' goed..we zien elkaar morgen weer hieer':zei Iona. De meiden liepen naar huis.

Bij Iona.

'Iona!..waar was je geweest?..het is 10 uur!..morgen moet je naar school!': zei Moeder.

' ik was buiten bij me vriendinnen!':zei Iona.

' het kan me niets schelen ga naar bed':zei Moeder.

Iona ging naar boven, toen ze in haar kamer was, zag ze een blauwe cirkel in de muur.

' wat...is..dat?':zei Iona en ze liep er naar toe. En opeens kwam haar zusje er uit.

' zusje!..het is vet cool daar!':zei Liza.

' ja..ja het zal.wel...uit me kamer..en je krijgt van mij 4 euro als je niets tegen pap en mam zegt..deal?' :zei Iona.

' hm...deal':zei Liza en ging weg.

Iona bekeek de cirkel.

' waar kom dat ding daar nou?...hm...ik schuif me boekenkast er wel tegen aan..zodat mam en pap het niet zien':zei Iona en schoof de boekekast tegen de boekenkast.

Volgende morgen.

' een poort naar wat?' :zei Maya.

' ik weet het niet':zei Iona.

' laten het zo meteen aan Will vertellen':zei Luna.

In school.

' een poort?...maar ik dacht dat we alle poorten gesloten hadden?' :zei Hay Lin.

' ik dacht het ook...blijkbaar is er nog een poort' :zei Irma.

' laten we na school tijd naar mijn huis gaan':zei Iona.

Na schooltijd.

' hier is het..' :zei Iona en schoof de kast weg en de poort verscheen weer.

' ja..dit is hem...laten we gaan' :zei Will.

' en mijn ouders dan?' :zei Iona.

' geen zorgen ze waren niet thuis':zei Taranee.

' laten we maar nou gaan...Luna het is nu jou beurt om het hart te gebruiken' :zei Will.

Luna haalde het hart tevoorschijn en de meiden transformeerde.

' mooi laten we gaan' :zei Maya en ze liepen door de poort.

Ze waren in Meridiaan.

' wat is dit voor een plek?' :zei Amy.

' meiden...dit is Meridiaan...en...' :zei Irma en werd onderborken door Cornelia.

' we moeten gauw naar Elyon':zei Cornelia en de meiden liepen naar het paleis.

Elyon zat ook in de kekker's, net als May, Elyon mogt van Phobos niet naar Cornelia en de anderen.

' we komen hier...toch..uit..hoop ik?' :zei May.

' ja...Cornelia en de andere komen wel' :zei Elyon.

' ik wil hier weg!..ik wil nog voor verpleegster studeren...en ik wil een eigen pratijk...oh...HELP!' :riep May.

' OH..HOU TOCH OP!' :riep Elyon en May viel flauw van haar in spannig.

' dat is beter...' :zei Elyon.

Bij de anderen.

' hier moeten we voorzichtig zijn..en hopen' :zei Will. Maar opeens.

' WACHTERS...HET ORAKEL MOET JULLIE SPREKEN' :zei een stem in hun hoofden.

' wie..wie..was dat?' :zei Hanne.

' we moet naar Kandrakar' :zei Taranee.

' is goed' :zei Will en pakte het hart en ze gingen naar het fort, toen ze er waren.

' wauw...vet cool!' :zei Amy.

' is het 'kandarkar' wat je bedoelde Will?' :zei Luna.

' Will...ik wil jou en de andere oude wachters spreken...Tibor...breng de anderen naar een andere kamer' :zei Het Orakel.

' is goed..volg me' :zei Tibor en Luna en de anderen volgde hem.

' wachters..mag ik vraagen waarom jullie in Meridiaan waren?':zei het Orakel.

' nou..eh..we waren daar om een vriedin van Hanne te redden':zei Will.

' goed..ik begrijp het...maar..nu even anders..Daniel..wil jullie werled zien...dus ik hoop dat jullie het niet erg vinden.':zei Het Orakel en werd onderbroken door Cornelia.

' en Elyon dan!..hoe met het met haar!...Phobos..wil ons en de anderen vermoorden...dat heeft Elyon gezegt!' :zei Cornelia.

' ik weet het Cornelia...maar het is te gevaarlijk voor de anderen om nu te lijf gaan tegen Phobos' :zei het Orakel.

' dat weten we wel..maar als..hem het nou lukt om de anderen te vermoorden?' :zei Taranee.

' geen zorgen..ik help jullie':zei een stem. Het was Lotte, het nichtje van Taranee, ze had lang bruin haar (tot aan haar middel), haar element is bliksem.

' Lotte?..ik dacht dat jij in New York zat?' :zei Taranee.

' ik ben hier gekomen..om julie te helpen..ik heb alles gehoord van Yan Lin' :zei Lotte.

' nou..ik ben blij..om je weer te zien' :zei Taranee.

' en bedankt dat je ons wil helepn' :zei Hay Lin.

' ga jullie maar terug naar jullie woon plek..en neem Daniel mee' ;zei het Orakel.

De wachters en de nieuwe gingen terug naar hun stad.

Dit was mijn 10e hoofdstuk. (R&R).

Ik wil graag Sue-Annesparrow bedanken voor de revieuw. nog omaals bedankt!.


	11. hoofdstuk 11

Yoh allemaal dit is mijn 11 hoofdstuk. .VEEL LOL ALLEMAAL!

Hoofdstuk 11 : Luna's eerste date.

' goed en nu..' :zei Daniel.

' eh..1 van ons moet hem rond leiden door onze stad wie wil?' :zei Will.

' ik kan niet ik moet mijn biologie opstel maken' :zei Irma.

' ik ook' :zei Hay Lin.

' ik zal mijn hamster kooi schoonmaken' :zei Maya.

' iemand anders nog?':zei Will.

' waarom doe jij het dan niet?':zei Iona.

' ik moet wat anders doen..van me moeder' :zei Will.

' ik doe het wel':zei Luna.

' is goed' :zei Daniel.

De andere meiden gingen naar huis en Luna en Daniel liepen door Heaterflield.

' en dit is het computer bedrijf..hier worden veel games gemaakt' :zei Luna.

' lijkt me cool' :zei Daniel.

'eh...dat..is zo...eh..eh..zullen we een ijsje halen?':zei Luna.

' eh...is goed':zei Daniel.

Doen ze hun ijsjes op hadden gegeeten. Ze zaten ze in het park.

' nou..ik..hoop..dat je het leuk vond' :zei Luna.

' ja...het..was wel leuk..nooit gedacht...dat jou wereld cooler was dan waar ik vandaan kom' :zei Daniel.

' fijn.ene..kom je nog eens langs..?':zei Luna.

'zeker..en hier..deze bloem is prachtig net als jij Luna':zei Daniel en plukte een paarse bloempje.

' dank je..Daniel..dat is lief van je':zei Luna.

Opeens verscheen een slijm draak van Phobos , met zijn tentakels, pakte hij Daniel.

' AAAH!': zei Daniel en verdween met de slijm draak.

'NEE! DANIEL!':zei Luna. Maar Daniel was al verdwenen.

' wat moet ik tegen de anderen zeggen?...en tegen Mana?':zei Luna en ging naar Will's huis.

' oh..hoi..':zei Will's moeder.

' hoi..ik wil even met Will praaten' :zei Luna.

' ze is op haar kamer' :zei Will's moeder.

Luna zat bij Will, en ze vertelde alles aan Will wat er gebeurt is.

' we moeten hem bevrijden...we moeten gewoon weer naar die plek' :zei Luna.

' ja...dat is zo..':zei Will.

' moeten...we de anderen waarschuwen?':zei Luna.

' hm...laten we dat morgen op school doen':zei Will.

'is goed':zei Luna. En ging weer naar huis.

Dit was m'n 11e hoofdstuk graag alsjeblieft (R&R).


	12. hoofdstuk 12

oi iedereen dit is m'n 12e hoofdstuk van W.I.T.C.H!

ik kan jammer genoeg 2 weken niet meer met het volgende hfd beginnen, want ik ga op vakantie. maar als ik terug ben, zal ik verder gaan!.

Hoofdstuk 12 : liefde in de kerkers.

In meridiaan, werd Daniel in de kerkers gegooid, bij Elyon en May.

' oh..nee!..hebben ze jou ook!...het moet niet gekker worden!...HELP!':riep May.

' HOU JE KOP!' : zei Elyon.

' hm...ik..hoop dat Luna in orde is' :zei Daniel.

' Luna?...1 van de nieuwe wachters?' :zei Elyon.

' ja..ze liet me haar wereld zien' :zei Daniel.

' oh...ik woonde daar ook...ik ben trouwens Elyon...en wie ben jij?' :zei Elyon.

' Daniel..ik ben de zoon..van Mana':zei Daniel.

' wie is Mana!...ik WIL HIER WEG!':zei May.

Daniel hield zijn hand voor May en zij viel in diepe slaap.

' ja heb zeker de krachten van licht' :zei Elyon.

' ja..mijn moeder ook' :zei Daniel.

'hm...neem mijn broer niet kwalijk...hij wil aleen de wachters vermoorden en hopelijk niet ons' :zei Elyon.

' je breor?...dat is zeker Phobos' :zei Daniel.

' hoe weet je dat..mijn broer Phobos heet?' :zei Elyon.

'mijn moeder heeft het er vaak over' :zei Daniel.

' hm...ik snap het' :zei Elyon.

' en wie is dat meisje?' :zei Daniel.

' geen iedee...phobos kon zeker Hanne niet vangen' :zei Elyon.

' Hanne?':zei Daniel.

' 1 van de wachters...zij beschikt de kracht van lucht' :zei Elyon.

' hoe weet jij dat?' :zei Daniel.

' oh...ik heb het gehoord van...iemand...' ;zei Elyon en zij en Daniel lachen.

Daniel vond Elyon wel leuker, en Elyon vond Daniel wel cool en leuk.

Toen, kwam Phobos langs.

' zo te zien..heb je de zoon van Mana ontmoet' :zei Phobos.

' ach...ga toch weg':zei Elyon.

' jammer voor je zusje...maar ik heb je spiegel der werelden gevonden...en zo kan ik zelf de wachters aanvallen':zei Phobos.

' als je Cornelia of de anderen aanvalt zul je daar spijt van krijgen!':zei Elyon.

' wat jij wil zus...ik zie je wel' :zei Phobos en ging weg.

' wat een slang' :zei Daniel.

' ja...hij is gestoort': zei Elyon.

' wat moeten we nu doen?' :zei Daniel.

' af wachten' :zei Elyon.

In Heaterfield.

' dat is de tweede keer' :zei Amy.

De meiden waren na school bij Cornelia's huis.

' ja...we moeten iets doen' :zei Cornelia.

' en het Orakel?' :zei Taranee.

'laat hem even zitten...we moeten May en Daniel en misschien Elyon redden' :zei Irma.

' dat is een punt' :zei Maya.

' goed...goed...laten we dan maar gaan' :zei Will.

' nu?':zei Iona.

' wil jij dan morgen gaan?' :zei Luna.

' nee...maar..mij ouders zijn thuis en ...mijn zusje heefd het ook gezien' :zei Iona.

' je zusje!' : zeide Hay Lin, Amy en Hanne te gelijk.

' ja..maar ik gaf haar wat geld om nix tegen mijn ouders te zeggen' :zei Iona.

' om kopping?...best goed...zal het bij mij ook werken?' ;zei Irma.

' ja...ik denk het wel...' :zei Cornelia.

' laten we dan maar naar jou huis gaan' :zei Hay Lin.

' ja..kom mee' :zei Iona.

En ze liepen naar Iona's huis, in hoop om May, Daniel en Elyon te redden.

TOT DE VOLGENDE KEER!


	13. hoofdstuk 13

YOH! ik ben weer terug!...ik heb het wel gemist...ik ga verder met me volgende hoofdstuk!

Hoofdstuk 13 : De aanval.

De meiden van W.I.T.C.H waren in Iona's huis.

' mooi me ouders zijn niet thuis': zei Iona.

In haar kamer.

' mooi...we gaan weer terug' :zei Irma.

' mooi...hart van kandarkar...doe je werk!':zei Luna en op haar commando werden ze getransformeert. In Meridiaan.

' het word steeds maffer': zei Amy.

'laten we naar het kasteel gaan...en hopen..dat we niet...':zei Will maar ze werden opeens tegen gehouden door de wachters van het kasteel.

' dit word niet leuk' :zei Maya.

' laten we vechten!...kom op!' :zei Luna en uit haar hand kwam een lichte paarse straal.

' goe..d...dan' :zei Hanne. De meiden vochten dapper. Maar.

Amy en Cornelia werden hard vastgepakt en ze verdwenen.

' nee...niet weer' :zei Hay Lin.

Maar ze moesten door vechten, want er kwamen veel meer wachters.

Bij Amy en Cornelia.

Ze werden bij Daniel, Elyon en May gegooid.

' Elyon...ik..ik ben blij...om je weer te zien' :zei Cornelia.

'ik jou ook Corny...en jij bent zeker Amy...de nieuwe wachter van vuur':zei Elyon.

' ja...dat ben ik..mare...dit zijn wel rare kekers...dan in mijn onderwereld boekje' :zei Amy.

' maar hier is alles anders' :zei Daniel.

Bij het gevecht.

' pak aan griezel!':zei Taranee en ze schoot met haar vuurballen, tegen een wachter.

' Taranee kijk uit!' : riep Irma. Achter Taranee stond een wachter met een bijl.

Maar Maya en Luna maakte hem af met een krachten.

' Will!...we moeten naar het Kasteel!' :zei Hay Lin.

' ik weet het...maar eerst...moeten deze klus afmaken' :zei Will die moeite had met het verslaan van twee wachters.

' BLIJF VAN ME AF HAARBAL!':riep Hanne uit. Ze werd vast gepakt dootr een wachter.

' hou vol Hanne!' :zei Luna en ging op de wachter af die Hanne vast hield. Samen met Iona versloeg ze de de wachter.

' bedankt...ik dach even...dat ik gevangen werd gehouden': zei Hanne.

'graag gedaan...laten we verder gaan':zei Luna.

Maat Irma en Taranee verdween plotsing ook, door een wachter.

Will, Hay Lin, Luna, Maya, Iona en Hanne waren nog over.

' ik weet niet...of we dit redden..': zei Maya die uitgeput was.

Er kwamen veel meer wachters. Maar toen kwam er een bliksem straal, die de wachters aan het schrikken maakte en ze vluchten weg.

' hoe de hel...wie was dat?' :zei Hay Lin.

' kijk!' :riep Luna en wees naar Lotte die landen.

' Lotte?...wat doe jij hier?' :zei Will.

' ik zei toch...dat ik jullie zal helpen...en waar is Taranee?' :zei Lotte.

' ze..is...eh werd gevangen gehouden...ze zit in het kasteel':zei Hanne.

' nee toch!...we moeten de gevangen bevrijden...Phobos wil ze vermoorden als jullie binnen 17 uur niet zijn...dan zijn ze allang dood, voordat jullie komen':zei Lotte.

' nou...laten we dan gaan':zei Iona.

' nog niet...het Orakel...wil jullie spreken...en' :zei Lotte. Maar er kwamen meer wachters.

' ga nu!...ik kan het wel alleen!' :zei Lotte en ze maakte een poort, naar het fort.

' maar...':zei Luna.

' ga! nu!...':zei Lotte. Luna en de anderen gingen door de poort en ze kwamen aan in Kandrakar.

' wat is er Orakel?' :zei Will.

' wachters...ik ben diep geschokt...jullie zijn naar meridiaan gegaan ter wel ik zei...dat jullie er niet naar toe mochten':zei Het Orakel.

' U HEEFT HET GEZEGT!...MAAR ONZE VRIENDINEN ZIJN NU IN NOOD! ZE HEBBEN ZELFS AMY, CORNELIA, IRMA EN TARANEE!..MOETEN MISSCHIEN NOG MEER SLACHTOFFERS ZIJN!': riep Luna.

' ik bergrijp het ook...maar ik heb gezegt...dat het nu te gevaarlijk is, om nu tegen Phobos te vechten' :zei Het Orakel die net zo geschrokken was, net als Will en de anderen.

' MAAR ALS WE BINNEN 17 UUR ER NIET ZIJN!...WORDEN ZE VERMOORD!...SAMEN, MET MAY...ELYON EN DANIEL!': riep Hanne.

' Daniel?' :zei Mana die er bij was gekomen.

' JA!...DIE IS OOK ONTVOERD DOOR PHOBOS!' : zei Hay Lin.

' mijn..helmel...hm...Orakel...de wachters..moeten de slachtoffers redden...en..ik help jullie': zei Mana.

' maar...' :zei Het Orakel.

' NOU LATEN WE OPSCHIETN!' :zei Will.

' goed..dan..moge het lot in jullie handen liggen': zei Het Orakel.

De meiden en Mana gingen terug naar Meridiaan.

Dit was mijn 13e hoofdstuk!. R&R! alsjeblieft!. .


	14. hoofdstuk 14

Dit is mij 14e hoofdstuk...ik hoop dat jullie het leuk gaan vinden en zo.

Hoofdstuk 14 : de Lava groef.

In de smerige kerkers van het kasteel.

' moeten probeeren om te ontsnapen':zei Daniel.

' weet je ook..hoe?':zei Amy.

' hm...ik maak wel...':zei Taranee maar er kwamen twee wachters, met Lotte. Ze werd bij de anderen gegooid.

' Lotte!...is alles goed?':zei Taranee.

Lotte keek haar aan.

' wie ben jij?...wow...het is hier wel gezelig...en weet je ook wie ik ben?':zei Lotte die de anderen aan keek.

' wat heeft ze?' :zei Elyon.

' zo te zien is haar gegeheugen weg' :zei Irma.

Toen kwamen er meer wachters, ze deden de cel open, en haalde de slachtoffers er uit.

'waar breng je ons heen...HELP!..IK WIL WEG!' :riep May die wakker was geworden.

' hou je in...':zei Amy.

' we brengen jullie naar de Lava groef...dat zei heer Phobos':zei een wachter die Cornelia vast had.

' de Lava groef?...wat is dat?':zei Cornelia.

' dat is een kloof...met veel lava...daar werden vroegere gevangenen, die een moord geplecht hadden er in gegooid':zei Elyon.

Ze kregen een handboei, zodat ze geen krachten konen gebruiken.

Onderweg naar de groef.

' Cornelia...ik kan me boeien los maaken...met vuur': zei Taranee in haar hoofd. Ze liep achter Cornelia.

' wacht...als die wachter je ziet...':zei Cornelia in haar hoofd terug.

Bij Luna en de anderen.

' waarom...hebben jullie me niet gelijk gewaarschuwt':zei Mana.

' we konden...er geen woorden op brengen...en ik was bang dat u boos werd';: zei Luna.

' het is niet erg...Daniel is een sterke jongen...hij red zich wel':zei Mana.

' ik maak me zorgen over de anderen...':zei Hay Lin.

' geen zorgen we vinden ze wel...ze zijn op dit moment...naar een kloof' :zei Maya.

' hoe weet je dat?' :zei Will.

' ik..ik..weet het niet..het kwam gewoon voor me':zei Maya.

' zij kan zien waar de anderen zijn...ze zijn zeker bij de lava groef...?':zei Mana.

' eh...ja':zei Maya.

Ze liepen haastig naar de anderen toe. Bij de Lava groef.

' mooi...spring maar': zei een wachter.

' eh...':zei Amy. Ze keek heel diep in de kloof. Het was erg heet van de lava.

' waar wacht je op!...':zei een wachter die ongedult werd.

' ik wacht op...niemand!':zei Amy die haar boeien afbrande.

' grijp haar!':riep een wachter.

Amy vloog omhoog en uit haar handen kwam een vuurstraal.

Taranee brande haar boeien ook, en maakte de anderen los.

' WAT GEBEURT HIER!':zei Phobos die er bij was gekomen.

Uit zijn hand kwam een witte straal die Cornelia en Irma raakte.

' ZEG PHOBOS!...NEEM IEMAND ANDERS VOOR JE REKENING...MAAR LAAT WACHTERS MET RUST!': riep Mana en Will, Luna, Hay Lin, Hanne en Maya waren er ook bij.

' wat jij wil Mana...' :zei Phobos die om hoog vloog en Mana volgde hem.

De wachters van Phobos waren weggevaagt.

' goed werk...laten we Mana helpen':zei Luna.

' NEE WACHTERS!...DIT IS ONS GEVECHT': zei Mana.

Er kwamen meer wachters van Phobos.

' dit word een lange dag':zei Hanne.

Dit was hoofdstuk 14. R&R!. 


	15. hoofdstuk 15

Sorry dat het lang duurde voordat ik deze hoofdstuk eindelijk kon steuren.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 15: Gewonnen.

De meiden waren aan het vechten tegen de wachters van Phobos.

Luna en Amy vielen wat wachters aan.

Cornelia en Maya probeerde wat wachter te laten te vallen in de grond.

Will, Taranee, Hay Lin en Iona probeerde Mana te helpen.

'pak aan':zei Phobos en uit zijn hand kwam een straal, die Will en Iona raakte.

Irma en Hanne vingen Will en Iona op.

'WILL!':riep Luna.

'ja?':zei Will en Irma liet haar los.

'misschien kunnen we het hart gebruiken': zei Luna.

'het is een idee Will':zei Irma.

'ja..goed..oude en nieuwe wachters kom hier heen!':zei Will de andere kwamen ook.

'wat is er Will?':zei Hay Lin.

'we vromen de Hart cirkel…pak elkaar's hand':zei Will.

De meiden vormde een cirkel.

'HART VAN KANDRAKKAR!….HELP ONS MET DEZE STRIJD!..VORM UW KRACHT!':zeiden Luna en Will. Het Hart gloeide vel in het midden.

Er kwam een luide knal, alle wachters en Phobos werden weg geblazen.

Toe het over was. Waren de meiden op de grond.

'wow…dat was hard':zei Maya.

'waar is Mana?':zei Taranee.

'en Elyon?':zei Cornelia.

'en May en Daniel?':zei Hay Lin.

'hier zijn we…':zei Elyon.

'gelukkig we waren al bang dat jullie ook weg waren':zei Iona.

'Daniel ik ben blij dat je niets is over komen':zei Luna.

'ja..gelukkig ben jij…ook ongedeerd':zei Daniel.

'zullen we maar terug gaan?':zei Mana.

'ja…':zei Amy.

Ze waren terug in Kandrakar.

'nieuwe wachters…jullie hebben bewezen dat jullie sterk genoeg zijn..om allemaal gevaren te verslaan….Will..je mag het hart aan Luna geven':zei Het Orakel.

Will haalde het hart tevoorschijn. En gaf het aan Luna.

'Luna…Iona..Amy..Maya en Hanne…jullie zijn nu..de nieuwe wachters van Kandrakar…':zei Het Orakel.

'zo..zullen wij nu gaan?';: zei Taranee.

'wacht..even..ik wil jullie vijf nog wat zeggen':zei Het Orakel.

'en dat is?':zei Cornelia.

'bedankt…dat jullie het fort hadden gediend…jullie mogen altijd terugkomen al er wat is…jullie mogen zo vaak de nieuwe wachters helpen':zei Het Orakel.

'bedankt..meneer':zei Will. En ze gingen terug naar Heaterfield.

In Meridiaan.

Elyon had de krachten van Phobos afgenomen en in de kerkers gegooid.

'LAAT ME ERUIT!':zei Phobos.

'echt niet…':zei Elyon.

'ik zal ontsnappen en de wachters vermoorden!':zei Phobos.

* * *

Blijf R&R!. 


	16. hoofdstuk 16

Hoofdstuk 16: een brief van Elyon.

De wachters waren thuis. Luna zat in de tuin, de zon scheen warm over haar.Maar het werd verstoord door Maya.

' heh Luna':zei Maya.

' oh hoi':zei Luna.

' wat is er?':zei Maya.

' het is al twee dagen geleden dat ik Daniel heb gezien':zei Luna.

'hm...ik snap het...je bent verliefd op hem?...nou...nou?':zei Maya.

' nou..misschien een beetje...ik mis hem wel':zei Luna.

' stuur hem dan een brief' :zei Maya.

' kan niet...in Kandrakar hebben ze geen brievenbus':zei Luna.

'hm...ga er dan heen...kan toch.. met het hart?':zei Maya.

' ja...ga je mee?':zei Luna en haalde het hart tevoorschijn en ze waren in 1 tel in de kamer van Daniel.

' hm..laat hier een brief achter...':zei Maya.

'goed..goed...hm...wat is dit':zei Luna en pakte wat van Daniel's bed. Het waren twee briefen, Luna maakte het open. Er stond.

_**beste Daniel.**_

_**Lief van je om te helpen met de wachters.**_

_**Ik hoop je weer snel te zien, kom af en toe hier heen. Als je ooit tijd hebt.**_

_**veel liefs Elyon.**_

' wie is Elyon?':zei Luna.

' volgens mij is dat de vriendin van Cornelia... die ene prinses van die werled':zei Maya. Luna pakte nog een brief. En las.

_**Beste Daniel.**_

_**Bedankt dat je was gekomen op het feest. Ik hoop dat niet misselek was geworden, van het heerlijke eten. het volgende feest is over 5 dagen, kom je dan weer?. **_

_**Liefs Elyon.**_

' kijk Luna nog een brief...maar van Daniel':zei Maya en gaf de brief aan Luna. Er stond.

_**Lieve Elyon.**_

_**Ik heb best wel zin in je volgende feest. Mogen de nieuwe wachters ook komen?. Misschien vinden ze het ook geweldig. Ik hoop dat ik je weer zie.**_

_**Daniel.**_

' hoeveel feesten geeft die Elyon niet...je denkt toch niet dat hij verliefd op haar is?':zei Luna.

'ik denk het niet..laten we gaan':zei Maya en ze waren weer terug.

Iona en Hanne waren in het park.

' ik haat huiswerk voor biologie...vooral als je het van mevrouw hala krijgt';zei Iona.

' inderdaad';zei Hanne.

Opeens verscheen iemand, het was Daniel.

' hoi Daniel?...wat doe je hier':zei Iona.

' dit geven...komen jullie dan':zei Daniel en gaf ze een brief.

' u bent uitgenodigt voor een vrijheids feest op het kasteel van Meridiaan':zei Hanne.

' willen jullie ook vragen of Maya, Luna en Amy ook komen':zei Daniel.

'natuurlijk':zei Iona en Daniel verdween weer.

In het huis van Maya.

' ik kom zeker..het klinkt leuk';zei Amy.

' ja..ik ook':zei Hanne.

' het is vanavond..kom jij dan ook Luna?':zei Iona.

' hm..nou eh..':zei Luna en kreeg een duw in haar zij van Maya.

' natuurlijk komen we ook...':zei Maya.

' leuk...we zien elkaar vanavond in het park. Die avond.

Luna haalde het hart tevoorschijn en ze kwamen aan in Meridiaan.

* * *

Blijf R&R! 


	17. hoofdstuk 17

Hoofdstuk 17: Het korte feest van Elyon.

Luna,Iona,Amy, Maya en Hanne waren in het kasteel. Er was veel eten en drinken, er was mooi muiziek en er waren veel gasten.

'vet leuk is het hier':zei Maya.

'ja..zeg het wel':zei Iona.

'waar zou Daniel zijn?'vroeg Luna.

' geen idee...oh..daar is hij':zei Hanne en wees naar Daniel die naast Elyon stond.

'laten we naar hem toe gaan':zei Luna.

'ik ga wel mee':zei Amy en ze liepn naar Daniel.

'hey Daniel':zei Luna.

'oh..hoi Luna.':zei Daniel.

'te gek feest Elyon..vind je ook niet?':zei Amy en keek naarLuna.

'oh..ja..echt..te gek':zei Luna.

'mooi..ik hoop dat jullie je vermaken..':zei Elyon.

'we vermaken ons prima...en oh..de anderen roepen ons..kom je mee Luna':zei Amy en sleepte Luna terug naar de anderen.

'en?..was hij blij om je te zien?';zei Iona.

Luna zei niets.

'Luna?..leef je nog?';zei Hanne.

' ja..het lijkt wel of hij me niet leuk vind':zei Luna.

'Hoezo?':zei Amy.

'heb je niet gehoord wat hij zei?...hij zei: oh..hoi Luna...ik had gehoopt dat hij zei: Hey Luna leuk om je weer te zien':zei Luna.

' je heb gelijk..hij zit weg te kweilen bij die Elyon':zei Maya.

' ach laat hem..jongens er zijn er genoeg op de wereld':zei Iona.

'ja..maar er is maar 1 Daniel':zei Luna.

'niet zeuren..kom op we gaan feesten':zei Amy.

Na twee uur zag Luna dat Elyon en Daniel naar buiten gingen. Luna volgende ze. Eenmaal buiten, verstopte Luna zich achter een boom.

Elyon en Daniel zaten bij een meer.

'zeg..Daniel mag ik je wat vraagen':zei Elyon.

'natuurlijk..wat wil je vraagen?';zei Daniel.

' ik mag je heel erg..dus ik dacht er van...':zei Elyon.

'ja..':zei Daniel.

'wil je misschien..met mijn trouwen..dan maak je me erg gelukkig':zei Elyon.

Er kwam een windvlaag van verdriet bij Luna.

'nee..zeg nee Daniel..zeg nee':fluisterde Luna.

' ik mag je ook heel graag en ik hou heel van je..en ik zeg..ja..dan word ik ook gelukkig':zei Daniel.

Luna kreg tranen in haar oogen en renden terug naar het kasteel.

'Luna!..waar ga je heen!':riep Maya die haar naar de ingang van het kasteel zag renen. De anderen volgde haar.

Buiten in de voortuin van het kasteel, haalde Luna het hart tevoorschijn.

'Luna..wacht op ons':zei Hanne.

'wat ga je doen?':zei Iona.

'we gaan terug naar Heathetfield':zei Luna.

'waarom?..het is hier leuk':zei Hanne.

' ik leg het thuis wel uit';zei Luna en in een flits waren ze thuis bij Luna.

Luna legde alles uit wat ze gehoord had.

'wat een zwijn..dat konden we weten van die brieven':zei Maya.

'welke brieven bedoel je Maya?';zei Amy.

'we waren in Kandrakar en daar zagen we de brieven van Daniel en Elyon':zei Maya.

'je moet hem gewoon vergeten...hij heeft zijn keus gemaakt en nu moet jij een keus maken Luna':zei Hanne.

'welke keus heeft ze dan?";zei Iona.

'1 je blijft janken dat hij gaat trouwen met die Elyon...of 2..je vergeet hem.en je gaat door met je eigen leven..welke kies je?';zei Hanne.

' ik kies 2 je heb helemaal gelijk Hanne..ik vergeet hem gewoon..en als hij met me praat negeer ik hem gewoon':zei Luna.

'goed zo..zo spreekt onze leider!':zei Amy.

'zullen we morgen iets leuks met elkaar doen?':zei Maya.

'wat dachten jullie een slaap feest bij mij thuis?';zei Iona.

'een tof idee!':riepen Hanne en Amy.

'zullen we Will,Irma,Taranee,Cornelia en Hay Lin ook vragen?";zei Luna.

'ja..alle wachters bij elkaar dat word top':zei Maya.

'laten we maar naar huis gaan..morgen avond word het top':zei Iona.

' ja..tot morgen dan':zei Amy. en de anderen gingen ook naar huis.

Luna kwam in haar kamer ern zag haar sterrendruppel nog slapen.

'word eens wakker':zei Luna. De sterrendruppel kwam uit bed.

'moet ik verdwenen?";zei ze.

'dat lijkt eme het beste':zei Luna en de sterendruppel verdween en Luna ging zelf ook slapen.

* * *

Blijf R&R. 


	18. hoofdstuk 18

Hoofdstuk 18: een slaapfeest met problemen.

De volgende dag, waren Luna,Iona en Hanne druk bezig met het feestje.

' mag het eigenlijk wel van je moeder?';zei Hanne die bezig was om koekjes te maken.

' mijn ouders en me zusje zijn de stad uit...en ze komen pas zondag terug':zei Iona.

'mazzel...ik moest smeken om toestemming...mijn moeder is tegenwoordig zo verantwoordelijk':zei Luna.

'types moeders':zei Hanne en met haar lucht kracht pakte ze de zout pot.

' waar zijn Maya en Amy?':vroeg Luna.

'die zijn wat hapjes aan het halen...en om de anderen uittenodigen':zei Hanne.

Toen kwamen Amy en Maya binnen.

'zo..we hebben drop, zuurematjes, Twikx, kauwgom, chips, dip saus,twee flessen cola en sinas, en wat zelfgemakte cake van Maya's moeder':zei Amy die de tassen op tafel zetten.

'en hoe gaat het hier?':zei Maya.

' perfect..ik hoop dat jullie wat koekjes lusten':zei Hanne die een bakplaat in de oven deed.

' en we hebben de anderen ook gevraagt':zei Amy.

'en wat vonden ze ervan?';zei Iona.

'ze wouden heel graag komen...en Cornelia neemt ook wat chips mee':zei Maya.

' mooi het word een leuke avond':zei Luna. Die avond.

Will,Irma , Taranee,Cornelia en Hay Lin waren in Iona's huis.

' nog bedankt dat jullie ons uitnodigt hadden':zei Will.

'graag gedaan..het is altijd leuk als vrienden feesjes geven':zei Luna.

'weet wat ik heb gehoord van Elyon':zei Cronelia.

'wat dan?';zei Taranee.

'ze gaat trouwen!...vinden jullie dat niet fijn?';zei Cornelia helemaal vrolijk.

'wauw!..vet geluk heeft ze met wie gaat ze trouwen?':zei Irma.

'ja..met wie Corny?';zei Hay Lin.

' ik weet niet zeker maar volgens mij is het Daniel de zoon van Mana':zei Cornelia.

Luna moest teurg denken aan wat ze had gehoord en gezien, ze stond op en liep naar Iona's kamer.

'Luna?..wat ga je doen?':zei Taranee.

'oh..even naar de w.c':zei Luna en deed de deur dicht.

' heb ik iets verkeerds gezegt?':zei Cornelia.

'nee..ze had wat gehoord en wat gezien':zei Maya.

'wat bedoel je?':zei Will.

Maya legde alles uit.

'oh..nu snap ik het..':zei Will.

Opeens hoorde ze een knal, en opeens kwam Cedric te voorshijn.

'nu..is het met jullie gedaan':zei Cedric.

'nee..het is niet voorbij slang':zei Luna die terug gekomen was.

'oh..nee..':zei Cedric.

'NEE..WACHTERS WORD 1':riep Luna en De new wichtyes verdanderde in de wachters.

'kracht van water!':zei Iona en uit haar hand kwam een water straal. Cedric ont week.

' verdoe je tijd niet wachters...':zei Cedric.

'wat bedoel je?';zei Amy.

'dit':zei Cedric en liet het huis beven en toen slaapgas. De wachters vielen in diepe slaap. Toen ze wakker werden, waren ze, tot hun verbazing in Kandrakar.

'Orakel..Cedric..hij viel ons aan':zei Luna.

' dat weet ik..de tijd dringt..Phobos is vrij gekomen':zei Het Orakel.

'hoe is het met Elyon?..en de anderen wachters/":zei Maya.

'Will en de anderen zijn veilig, Elyon en Daniel zijn hier veilig':zei Het Orakel.

Luna zag dat Elyon en Daniel er bij waren gekomen.

Luna keek de andere kant op, toen Daniel op keek.

' moeten we terug gaan naar Meridiaan?':zei Iona.

' over 5 minuten kunnen jullie gaan':zei Het Orakel.

Daniel liep naar Luna toe.

Luna draaide zich om.

'Luna..het spijt me voor alles..maar ik..ik eh..':zei Daniel.

' wilde je soms vragen of ik jullie bruidsmeisje wil zijn om die stome bloemen te strooien?':zei Luna kwaad.

' nee..dat wou ik helemaal niet vragen':zei Daniel.

' wat is er dan!..val me niet lastig..ik heb betere dingen te doen':zei Luna.

'maar..ik wil even met je praten over...':zei Daniel.

'over hoe je huwelijl reis wil gaan maken...of wil je praten over die stome rot jurk?':zei Luna.

' laat me uitpratten...kijk het ziet zo en':zei Daniel en wer donderbroken door Het Orakel.

'wachters jullie kunnen gaan':zei Het Orakel en maakte een poort. Hanne,Amy, Maya en Iona gingen er door heen.

'ik wil niets meer met je te maken hebben Daniel...ik dacht...ik dacht dat je me leuk vond...maar blijkbaar niet...en waag het niet om me uitenodigen voor je bruidlof..ik heb geen zin meer..om jou te zien':zei Luna en ging door de poort.

En achter haar ging de poort dicht.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	19. hoofdstuk 19

Hoofdstuk 19: Hindernissen.

De meiden kwamen aan voo rhet kasteel.

' laten we naar het torenn raam gaan':zei Maya en ze vlogen omhoog.

'Hanne...ga eens kijken':zei Luna.

'waarom ik?':zei Hanne.

'gewoon':zei Luna.

Hanne vloog naar binnen, na een seconde.

'nimand..':zei Hanne en de anderen vlogen naar binnen. Ze liepen naar beneden via de trap.

Opeens werd de trap stijl. Luna en Amy probeerde de anderen te paken.

'heeft Phobos soms niets te doen?':zei Amy en liet Hanne en Iona los.

' het lijkt er op':zei Iona. En ze vloogen naar beneden.

'KIJK UIT!':riep Maya en ze doken weg voor pijlen.

' laat mij maar...KRACHT VAN VUUR!':riep Amy en verbranden de pijlen.

Opeens kwamen er harde wind vlagen. Maya, Iona, Amy en Luna werden tegen de muur aan gegooid.

'KRACHT VAN LUCHT!':riep Hanne en probeerde de wind tegen te houden na een minut.

'dank je Hanne...':zei Iona en werd overheid geholpen door Hanne.

' goed..en waar moeten we nu heen?':zei Amy.

' daar heen':zei Luna. En ze vlogen weg. Bij Phobos.

' Zo,zo...ze zijn weer terug?';zei Phobos kwaadaardig.

' ja heer...misschien kunt u ze 1 voor 1 laten verdweinen?';zei Cedric.

' dat is een idee...ze zullen me nooit tegen houden':zei Phobos.

Bij de wachters.

'lekker zeg het loopt dood':zei Maya.

' waar moeten we nu...AAAHH!':riep Hanne en verdween.

'HANNE!':riep Iona en verdween ook.

'nee...waar zijn ze?';zei Luna.

'we moeten ze zoeken..nu':zei Maya en met z'n drieeen gingen ze op zoek naar Hanne en Iona.

Bij de anderen.

'mooi zeg...we zijn de anderen kwijt':zei Iona.

Ze waren in een soort doolhof.

'kom..we vliegen wel..zo komen we hier uit':zei Hanne en ze vlogen omhoog. Boven.

'jeetje...wat een doolhof...hoe komen we hier uit':zei Iona.

'kom op':zei Hanne en ze vlogen verder maar er kwam geen einde aan de dolhof.

'even pauzen":zei Iona en ze gingen landen. Bij Luna.

' hier ook niet...we hebben elke kerker onderzocht":zei Amy.

'teletransportatie':zei Luna.

'tele wie?':zei Maya.

'geleerd van Will':zei Luna en na een paar seconde waren ze bij Hanne en Iona.

'werd tijd...hoe komen we hier vandaan?':zei Hanne. En ze gebruikte weer teletransportatie en ze waren terug in Heaterfield.

' mooie boel...hoe moeten we Phobos ooit verslaan?':zei Amy.

'laten we morgen avond terug gaan...dan zien wel':zei Luna en ze liepen terug naar huis.

Toen Maya thuis was. Belde iemand op haar mobiel.

' eh..hallo?";zei Maya.

'Maya?..met Corneia':zei Cornelia.

' oh..hoi..is er iets mis?":zei Maya.

'waarschuw morgen Luna en de anderen...':zei Cornelia.

' voor wat?";zei Mya.

'het gerucht gaat dat Phobos in Heaterfield is..dus wees voorzichtig':zei Cornelia en hing op.

Maya stuurde een sms naar Iona, Luna,Hanne en Amy.Om ze op de hoogte te houden.

Daarna ging Mya naar bed.

* * *

Blijf R&R. Ik stuur pas het volgende hoofdstuk als 3 revieuws heb. 


	20. hoofdstuk 20

Hoofdstuk 20: Phoebe en Ruizie.

'dat kan nooit…hoe kan Phobos in godsnaam hier zijn':zei Amy. Ze waren op school.

'ik weet niet Cornelia had me gebeld…':zei Maya.

'vreemd…heel raar..dus dat betekend goed uitkijken, waar zijn Luna en Hanne?':zei Iona.

'hier ben ik':zei Hanne die aan kwam lopen.

'en…waar is Luna?':zei Amy.

'ziek…ze zij dat ze koorts had…of zoiets':zei Hanne.

'iemand is aan het spijbelen':zei Iona met een glimlach.

'nee…nee…ze is echt niet lekker…toen ik bij haar thuis was…had ze volgens haar moeder…zo beetje de hele kamer onder gekotst en….':zei Hanne.

'ja…ja…het is me duidelijk…voor dat ik over me nek ga':zei Maya.

'hahahahaha':zei Iona.

'na schooltijd gaan we wel bij haar langs':zei Amy en ze liepen naar binnen.

Bij Luna. Ze lag op haar bed, ze had net kippensoep gegeten.

'lieverd?….iemand is hier voor je':zei Moeder en liet een meisje van 13, met lang rood haar (tot aan haar schouders). Ze had wat boeken bij zich.

'hoi Luna…ik heb gehoord dat je niet goed voelt':zei Het meisje.

'wie ben jij?…en hoe weet je hoe ik heet?':zei Luna die wat overeind ging zitten.

'ik ben Phoebe…ik ben nieuw…je leraar vroeg of ik wat bij je langs kwam brengen':zei Phoebe die op Luna's bed ging zitten.

'oh…eh…aangenaam….hoe wis je mij adres?':vroeg Luna verbaast.

'je leraar zei het…'zei Phoebe en keek de kamer rond.

'zoek je iets?";zei Luna.

'nee…hoor':zei Phoebe.

'oké..maar wat doe je hier?…ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn of zo':zei Luna.

'oh…geeft niet…ik ben het wel gewend... op mijn oude school werd ik vaak gepest…ze schoolde me uit voor moederskindje….mijn familie is arm….mijn vader is vaak ontslagen…':zei Phoebe die tranen in haar ogen kreeg.

Luna kroop wat dichter bij haar.

'en ze hadden…vorig jaar mijn huis in brand gestoken….daarom zijn we hier verhuist…en ik ben helemaal alleen….mijn kleine zusje is omgekomen bij de brand….mijn moeder lig nog in zware toestand in het ziekenhuis…..':zei Phoebe, haar tranen rolde van haar wang.

'het spijt me Phoebe….ik ben ook hier heen verhuist….ik begrijp het heel goed':zei Luna.

'je bent gelukkig de enige die aardig is voor me… bedankt Luna':zei Phoebe en veegde haar tranen weg.

Na een minuut.

'wat is dit?':vroeg Phoebe en bekeek een fotolijstje. Daar op stonden Amy,Maya,Hanne en Iona en Luna op.

'oh een foto…toen ik samen met ze aan het wandelen was…Hanne had toevallig een camera bij zich en vroeg een meneer om een foto te maken':zei Luna.

'juist ja..zeg Luna…zijn dit je vriendinnen?';zei Phoebe.

'ja..hoe zo?";zei Luna.

'oh..niets…ik had ze toevallig gezien op school ze zeiden iets over je ,maar ik zal het maar niet zeggen…':zei Phoebe.

'wat zeiden ze dan?";vroeg Luna.

'ze zeiden dat je een grote huil baby bent..en dat je niets waard bent…en volgens mij zeiden ze ook dat je lijkt op een gemuteerde pad of zo….tenminste volgens dit meisje':zei Phoebe en wees op de foto naar Maya.

'dat is niet zo…dat zeggen ze niet':zei Luna ongeloof.

'dat vond ik ook..en ik dacht dat ze aardig waren…maar nee hoor':zei Phoebe.

'hebben ze nog meer gezegd?";zei Luna.

'dit…ik vond een gevouwen blaadje op de grond…en daar stond dit in':zei Phoebe en gaf het blaadje aan Luna. Luna vouwde het open en er stond:

_Luna is gek die denkt dat ze alles is. Ze gedraagt zich als een slome slak bij gym._

_Getekend Iona._

_Luna is een jankende baby die altijd om aandacht vraagt. Ze lijkt echt op een gemuteerde pad._

_Getekend Maya._

_Luna is een muts en is erg slecht in alle vakken van school en ze vreselijk dom._

_Getekend Amy._

_Luna is een spijbelaar en een grote weerdo en een kapsones's wijf, bij haar zit echt een schroefje los. Getekend Hanne._

Luna kon haar ogen niet geloven, ze dacht eerst dat Phoebe een grapje maakte.

Maar het is echt hun handschrift.

'het spijt me Luna….ik had je dit niet moeten zien…sorry':zei Phoebe schuldig.

'geeft niet…':zei Luna.

'ik…ik ga maar weer eens…ik zie morgen wel oké?";zei Phoebe.

'oké':zei Luna en Phoebe liep weg.

Later in de middag liepen Amy,Maya,Iona en Hanne naar Luna's huis.

'ik hoop dat ze beetje is opgeknapt…':zei Iona.

Bij de deur.

'kom maar binnen meiden':zei Luna's moeder.

Ze liepen naar boven.

Toen ze klopte op de deur.

'binnen':zei Luna toonloos.

'heh...ouwe reus..hoe gaat het met je?':zei Iona.

'het gaat...en willen jullie nu ophoepelen':zei Luna.

'heh..we weten dat je ziek ben maar...':zei Amy.

'goed ga maar weg!...je vind me toch erg dom...dat schreef je toch Amy?':zei Luna.

'waar heb jij het over...':zei Amy.

'en Maya...waarom vind je dat ik op een pad lijk...ik dacht jullie vriendinen waren...':zei Luna.

'zijn we ook..wat is er mis met jou?':zei Hanne.

'dit!...jullie vonden het vast lollig toen je het schreef':zei Luna en duwde het briefje in Iona's hand.

'maar...maar dit hebben wij niet geschreven':zei Iona.

'het is je eigenhandschrift'':zei lUna nog steeds kwaad.

'iemandanders heeft het gedaan Luna...je gedraagt je als een weerdo':zei Hanne.

'jij vond toch dat ik er erg op leek!...ga alsjeblieft weg...ik heb geen zin in verraders':zei Luna.

'Best':zei Iona ook woest, en liep de deur uit.

'Luna...we willen...nou...mogenwe even praaten':zei Maya.

'zo dat jullie weer iets stoms zeggen?...ik heb jullie wel door...ga nu weg...ik wil alleen zijn!':zei Luna kwaad.

'goed...jij je zin...':zei Amy en liep met Hanne weg.

Maya liep als laaste weg. Ze liep naar haar huis.

Ze vond het maar raar. Waarom gedroeg Luna zich zo?. Zou het iets te maken hebben met Phobos of Cedric?.

In haar gedachten liep ze verder.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	21. hoofdstuk 21

Hoofdstuk 21: de element verzamelaar.

De volgende dag liepen Iona en Amy naar school.

'echt ongelofelijk hoe ze deed...het leek wel of ze bezeten was of zo'; zei Iona.

'misschien...heeft iemand het geschreven':zei Amy.

'niemand kan onze handschrift vervalsen':zei Iona.

'somigen mensen wel':zei Amy. Op school.

'zeg...ik ga vanmiddag langs Cornelia...komen jullie ook mee?':zei Maya.

'sorry...maar ik moet nog een verslag maken over de middeleeuwen':zei Hanne.

'Ione?':vroeg Maya.

'kan ook niet...ik ga met mijn moeder naar mijn zieke oma':zei Iona.

'en Amy?':vroeg Maya.

'het spijt me...maar ik moet klussjes doen van mijn moeder...bij mijn buurvrouw nog wel':zei Amy.

'die jij in vik heb laten vliegen?':zei Iona.

'ja...':zei Amy met een zucht.

'oh..oké...dan zie ik jullie later wel':zei Maya. Na school tijd zat Maya op cornelia's slaap kamer.

Maya legte ales uit wat er was gebeurde met Luna.

'hm...dat is raar...weten jullie het zeker dat het vervalst was?':vroeg Cornelia.

'ja...wie anders zou ons handschrift hebben':zei Maya.

'oké...hou Luna in de gaten...misschien is iemand iets duivels van plan':zei Cornelia.

Bij Amy die door het park liep, om uit te rusten van al haar klusjes bij haar buurvrouw.

Ze ging op het bankje zitten.

Opeens werd de bank opgeblazen, Amy viel op de grond met schrammen.

'hahahaha...dus jij bent de vuur wachter?':zei een stem.

'wie ben jij?':vroeg Amy.

'Phoebe...ik ben een element verzamelaar...':zei Phoebe die tevoorschijn kwam.

'oh ja...kijk hier maar eens...KRACHT VAN VUUR!':riep Amy en veranderde in haar wachter vorm.

Phoebe veranderde ook, haar haar werd zwart, haar kleding werden rood, en ze kreeg duivel vleugels.

'kom maar op':zei Phoebe en uit haar hand kwam een zwarte straal. Amy ontweek de straal, en gooide vuurballen naar Phoebe.

'wat wil je van me?':vroeg Amy.

'jou vuur element...':zei Phoebe.

'hoe weet jij mij naam?':vroeg Amy.

'hahaha...ik weet alles Amy...of heb ik het niet goed geschreven op dat maffe briefje...en ik wist niet dat jullie leider zo makkelijk was om haar voor het lapje te houden';zei Phoebe.

'dus...jij hebt het briefje geschreven?':zei Amy verbaast.

'juist ja...ik wist wel dat jullie ruzie kregen...zo waren jullie gescheiden van jullie leider Luna...zo kan één voor één jullie verslaan...en Luna als laste...':zei Phoebe en toverden een grote lange zweep en sloeg naar Amy.

Amy viel neer. Als Phoebe Amy nogmaals slaat, viel Amy bewusteloos.

'zwakkeling';zei Phoebe en werd zichzelf weer. Ze liep naar Amy, ze dde haar hand boven haar, en haalde het vuur kracht weg. Amy werd zichzelf weer. En Phoebe verdween.

Op dat moment liep Maya door het park. Opeens zag ze Amy liggen.

'AMY!': riep Maya en rende naar haar toe, en schude haar wakker. Amy werd wakker en stond op.

'wie heeft het gedaan?': vroeg Maya.

'Phoebe...zij is een element verzamelaar...zij heeft Luna gek gemaakt...zij heeft het briefje geschreven, en zij heeft mijn kracht afgenomen':zei Amy.

'oh..nee...we moeten je kracht terug halen': zei Maya.

'eerst moeten we Hanne en Iona waarschuwen': zei Amy.

'en Luna?': vroeg Maya.

'als laatst...Phoebe wil haar element als laast..':"zei Amy.

'kom op dan': zei Maya en ze renden naar Hanne en Iona's huis. Bij Hanne.

Ze werd er uit gegooid. Ze was getransformeerd, en viel op haar rug in de thuin.

'mazzel...dat je ouders niet thuis zijn Hanne':zei Phoebe en ze haalde de kracht uit Hanne. Hanne werd weer normaal

Amy en Maya zagen het, en sprongen over het hek.

'kijk...kijk, de wachter van aarde...':zei Phoebe.

'jij krijgt niets van me!':zei Maya.

Amy hielp Hanne overeind.

'dat zullen we zien...May...':zei Phoebe ze maakte een zwarte energie bal en gooide die naar Maya. Maya werd geraakt.

Phoebe haalde snel haar krachten eruit.

'nu nog water...en...daarna energie...hahahaha':zei Phoebe en verdween.

'wie..was dat?';vroeg Hanne.

'leggen we onderweg wel buit...we moeten gauw naar Iona':zei Amy en ze renden met z'n drieën naar Iona's huis.

Maar één maal daar was het al te laat.

Ze zagen nog net Phoebe weg vliegen. Iona kwam uit huis.

'die duivelse griet heeft mijn krachten gepikt': zei Iona.

'die van ons ook.Gauw naar Luna': zei Maya.

'ik snap het even niet...wie is die duivelse griet?':vroeg Iona.

'we hebben geen tijd daar voor...Luna loopt in gevaar...we leggen daarna alles uit':zei Amy en ze gingen gauw naar Luna.

In Luna's kamer. Phoebe kwam binnen.

'heh Luna...is alles nog goed?':zei Phoebe poeslief.

'ja..het gaat':zei Luna.

'mooi...zeg ik heb met je vriendinnen gesproken...':zei Phoebe.

'en...wat zeiden ze?':zei Luna.

'niet veel...ik heb ze een lesje geleerd...dat ze niet met jou moeten sollen...zeg..zijn je ouders thuis?';vroeg Phoebe.

'eh...nee...hoezo?':zei Luna.

'zomaar...want anders':zei Phoebe, maar de andere meiden stormen naar binnen.

'wat moeten jullie hier?':vroeg Luna.

'we komen je waarschuwen….Phoebe…is niet wie je denkt':zei Amy.

'wat bedoel je?': vroeg Luna.

'luister niet naar ze…ze zijn slecht….': fluisterde Phoebe.

'ik…denk dat ik…weer': zei Luna.

De andere meiden keken gespannen.

'kies voor mij vriendinnen':zei Luna.

Luna richten haar handen op Phoebe, uit Luna's handen kwam een paarse energie straal die Phoebe raakte.

Luna pakte het hart.

'het hart, geef het aan mij!':zei Phoebe die bij kwam.

'echt niet, stuur ons naar de organisatie':zei Luna en ze verdwenen naar Kandrakar.

In het fort.

'welkom wachters':zei Het Orakel.

'we zijn onze krachten kwijt':zei Amy.

'allemaal?':vroeg Het Orakel.

'nee, alleen Luna heeft het nog':zei Hanna.

'en wie was het die jullie krachten heeft genomen?':vroeg Het Orakel.

'een element verzamelaar genaamd Phoebe':zei Maya.

'een element verzamelaar?':vroeg Tibor verbaast.

'wat is dat?':vroeg Luna.

'dat is een half tiener en half duivel, ze verzamelen elementen, zoals water,vuur, aarde, lucht en energie, ze houden het voor zichzelf of ze geven het aan een meester':zei Orakel.

'wie zou Phoebe's meester zijn?':vroeg Iona.

'misschien Phobos?';zei Hanna.

'hoe kan dat, Elyon heeft hem opgesloten in de kerkers':zei Iona.

'dat is een punt Iona, maar die Phoebe heeft waarschijnlijk een andere meester':zei Het Orakel.

'weet u misschien ook wie?': vroeg Luna.

'dat is een klus die jullie moeten oplossen': zei Het Orakel.

'en hoe moeten we dat doen, we hebben geen kracht':zei Maya.

'jullie moeten het proberen met één element, dat lukt jullie wel, ga nu':zei Het Orakel.

De meiden verdwenen, en ze kwamen op Luna's kamer.

Ze keken elkaar zwijgend aan, toen.

'nou, wat ik wil zeggen, kunnen jullie me vergeven wat ik allemaal deed?';zei Luna.

'natuurlijk vergeven we het':zei Iona en omhelsde Luna.

'laten we nu focussen op Phoebe':zei Hanna met een glimlach.

'we moeten een goed plan bedenken':zei Amy.

'we moeten haar lokken':zei Luna.

'hoe dan?':vroeg Maya.

'door mijn element, ze wil toch ook mijn element?':zei Luna.

'eh, ja':zei Maya.

'dus ik probeer haar te lokken':zei Luna.

'en wij staan dus klaar om haar te grijpen':zei Hanna.

'juist':zei Luna.

'dat moet niet zo moeilijk zijn':zei Amy.

'oké, we doen het':zei Iona.

'oké, vanavond om acht uur in het park, en nog even wat':zei Luna.

'en dat is?':vroeg Amy.

'doe voorzichtig, ik weet niet of ze erg strek is geworden door al die elementen':zei Luna.

'afgesproken':zei Hanna.

'oké, vanavond operatie element meid vangen':zei Iona.

* * *

Blijf R&R! 


	22. hoofdstuk 22

Hoofdstuk 22: De plek waar niemand is.

Het was donker, je hoorde geen hond meer blaffen, je hoorde geen eend meer kwakken.

In het park dat alleen verlichting kreeg van de lantarens, stond Luna te wachten op Phoebe.

De anderen meiden die achter de struiken zaten.

'is dit wel zón goed plan?': Vroeg Hanne.

'vertrouw gewoon op Luna': zei Amy.

Maya en Iona zaten aan de anderen struiken.

'oh, Phoebe, Beste vriendin, kom eens, ik heb wat voor je, maar als je niet wil': zei Luna tegen het duister.

Opeens verscheen Phoebe.

'zo, zo, jij hebt lef': zei Phoebe.

'ja, dat heb ik gewoon': zei Luna.

'alleen, lef brengt je nergens': zei Phoebe.

'oh nee, NU MEIDEN!': riep Luna.

Ione, Maya, Amy en Hanne gooide een grote net over Phoebe heen.

Luna pakte het hart, en ze gingen snel als ze konden naar het fort.

'dus dit is de boosdoener?': Vroeg Het Orakel.

'ja meneer': zei Luna.

'vertel me eens, Phoebe, wie is jou meester?': Vroeg Het Orakel.

'haha, dat ik jou niet vertellen, ik kwam alleen voor het element energie, de rest heeft mijn meester al, dus, jullie kunnen hem toch niet aan': zei Phoebe.

'en waar is jou woon plek wel?';: vroeg Amy.

'domwicht, dat is een duisteren plek, waar niemand is, dus jullie kunnen daar niet overleven, dowichten': zei Phoebe.

'is dat je stop woordje of zo?': Vroeg Maya.

'dan moeten we gauw gaan': zei Luna.

'oké, degene die hun krachten kwijt zijn, krijgen een kopie van de kracht, zodat jullie je toch kunnen verdedigen': zei Het Orakel.

'kom mee meiden': zei Luna en ze gingen naar de plek van Phoebe.

Ze kwamen aan op de plek.

Het was helemaal kaal, er stonden alleen oude afgebroken pilaren, waarschijnlijk stond vroeger hier een tempel. Kleine rotsen en een uitgedroogd meertje was er verder niets bijzonders.

'wat is het hier koud': zei Hanne.

'ja': zei Iona.

Ze liepen verder.

'zo te zien is hier niemand': zei Luna.

'laten we dan gaan, het is hier eng': zei Maya.

Opeens kwam er iets te voorschijn, het waren wolven, ze waren groot, zwart en ze hadden rode ogen.

'zijn dit de huisdieren van Phoebe?': vroeg Amy.

'geen idee': zei Luna.

Uit Iona's hand kwam een waterstraal. De wolf die geraakt werd verdween.

Amy gooide vuurballen. Ook twee wolven verdwenen.

Na een minuut.

'dat was makkelijk': zei Hanne.

'ja, te makkelijk zelfs': zei Luna.

Ze keken rond.

Opeens kwam weer iets tevoorschijn. Maar deze keer was het geen wolf, maar het was.

'Phobos?': vroeg Luna.

'wat leuk om jullie weer te zien': zei Phobos met een grijns.

'ben jij soms de meester van Phoebe?': vroeg Luna.

'als je het zo wilt zeggen, ja': zei Phobos.

'waarom moest je onze krachten dan,': vroeg Iona.

'dan ben ik veel sterker, zodat jullie me niet kunnen verslaan': zei Phobos en uit zijn handen kwam een vuurstraal. De meiden doken weg.

'dat is niet eerlijk!': riep Amy.

'niets is eerlijk': zei Phobos met een glimlach, hij liet de aarde beven.

De meiden verloorden hun evenwicht en vielen op de grond.

'nog ideeën?': vroeg Maya.

'we kunnen die ene bundeling gebruiken': zei Luna.

'welke bundeling?": Vroeg Hanne.

'die we in Meridiaan hadden gedaan, die cirkel': zei Luna.

'goed idee, maar het wordt niet gemakkelijk, Phobos heeft ook de lucht, en dan kan hij ook vliegen': zei Iona.

'niet als jij en Hanne hem gaan afleiden, Maya, Amy jullie maken alvast een deel van de cirkel': zei Luna.

Ze vlogen de lucht in.

Maya en Amy hielden elkaar hand vast.

Hanne en Iona vlogen om Phobos heen.

Maar Phobos vloog omhoog.

'zielenpoten': zei Phobos en wou vuurballen gooien naar Amy en Maya. Maar ze werden beschermd door de bescherm laag van het hart.

'IONA, HANNE! KOM!': riep Luna.

Iona en Hanne vlogen naar de rest toe.

Hanne hield Maya's hand vast en Iona die van Amy en daarna hielden ze elkaars handen vast zodat de cirkel rond was.

Luna vloog in het midden.

'NEE!...DAT NIET!': Schreeuwde Phobos uit.

'HART VAN KANDRAKKAR!….HELP ONS MET DEZE STRIJD!..VORM UW KRACHT!': riep Luna. ER kwam een luide knal.

Na het hele gedoe lag Phobos op de grond. Hij was uitgeput.

'oké Phobos, we brengen je nu terug naar Kandrakkar': zei Luna en ze gingen naar het fort.

Daar gaf Phobos de krachten terug en werd net als Phoebe weg gebracht.

'goed werk wachters, jullie hebben je taak volbracht, ik ben trots op jullie, jullie hebben bewezen dat jullie zonder de oude wachters kunnen': zei Het Orakel.

'en kunnen we nu naar huis?': vroeg Luna.

'natuurlijk, jullie kunnen gaan': zei Het Orakel.

De meiden gingen terug naar huis.

Toen Luna op haat bed wouw liggen zag ze opeens een briefje, van Daniël.

Ze makte het briefje open en las.

_**Beste Luna.**_

_**Ik hoop dat je me kunt vergeven hoe ik je behandelt heb. En het is waar dat ik met Elyon trouw. Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind. Maar kunnen we gewoon vrienden blijven?. Jij bent mijn beste vriendin die ik heb. Dus ik vraag me af.**_

_**Kommen jij en je vriendinnen naar ons bruilof, Elyon wil ook dat Cornelia en de andere oude wachters komen.**_

_**Het is aanstaande zaterdag.**_

_**Ik hoop echt dat jij en de anderen kommen.**_

_**Groetjes Daniël.**_

Luna was niet erg onder de indruk, ze was nog steeds boos op Daniël, ze dacht dat Daniël haar leuk vond. Maar ze zat er vierkant naast.

Hij vond dat prinsesje Elyon veel leuker.

Ze gooide het briefje op de grond en viel in slaap op haar bed.

* * *

BLIJF R&R!. 


	23. hoofdstuk 23

Hoofdstuk 23: de korte bruiloft.

De volgende dag op school, liet Luna de brief zien die ze van Daniël had gekregen.

'wat leuk voor hem': zei Hanne die het gelezen had.

'zal wel': zei Luna toonloos.

'wat is er met jou?': vroeg Maya.

'ik vind het stom hoe hij mij heb behandelt': zei Luna.

'inderdaad, ik vond dat jullie goed bij elkaar passen, maar jammer genoeg koos hij voor Elyon': zei Iona.

'ik heb wel zin om te gaan': zei Hanne.

'ik ook'; zei Amy.

'ga jullie maar, ik blijf thuis': zei Luna en wou weglopen.

'waarom?': vroeg Amy.

'laat me': zei Luna en liep het schoolgebouw binnen.

Toen ze bij haar kluisje was, zag ze Will en Taranee lopen.

Luna liep naar ze toe.

'hoi Luna': zei Taranee.

'ik moet dit even vertellen, Elyon gaat trouwen met Daniël trouwen, het is aanstaande zaterdag, willen jullie het ook aan Cornelia, Irma en Hay Lin vertellen?': vroeg Luna.

'natuurlijk': zei Will.

Luna liep naar haar klas lokaal.

In Meridiaan.

Elyon paste haar mooie sneeuw witte bruidsjurk.

Daniël kwam binnen.

'en, Hoe zie ik er uit?': Vroeg Elyon met een glimlach.

'betoverend': zei Daniël.

'dank je': zei Elyon ze zag dan Daniël bedroeft keek.

'is er iets?': vroeg Elyon.

'nee niets, ik denk dat Luna kwaad is': zei Daniël.

'waarom dat?': vroeg Elyon.

'hoe ik haar behandelt heb, ik voel me schuldig': zei Daniël.

'het geeft niet, iedereen voelt zich wel schuldig': zei Elyon.

'bedankt dat je me begrijp': zei Daniël en gaf een kus op Elyon's wang en liep de kamer uit.

Elyon veegde een traan weg. Ze was bang dat Daniël op Luna valt.

En als dat zo was, zal ze hem respecteren met zijn keus.

Paar dagen later was het zaterdag. Het hele kasteel was versierd.

In de troonzaal, stonden veel stoelen, waar veel mensen zaten.

Will en de andere oude wachters zaten voorin aan de linker kant, en de anderen aan de rechterkant.

Luna was toch gekomen, maar ze zal niet bij de bruiloft aanwezig zijn, ze zit buiten in de paleis tuinen.

In de troonzaal, klonk er de piano lied, uit de grote deur kwamen Elyon en Daniël.

Ze liepen naar voren.

'wat ziet Elyon er mooi uit': zei Cornelia.

'inderdaad': zei Hay Lin.

Toen ze naar voren waren gelopen, zag Daniël een lege stoel naast Iona.

'waar is Luna?': fluisterde Daniël.

'buiten': zei Iona fluisterend.

Er stond een man op. Hij liep naar het bruidspaar hij had een groot boek bij zich en ging voor het paar staan.

'wij zijn vandaag bijeen gekomen, voor dit lieftallige bruidspaar, is er iemand, die wil dat deze niet gaan trouwen, Spreek nu, of zwijg': zei de man. Niemand zei wat.

'mooi, de ringen': zei de man. Er liep een meisje in een roze bruidmeisjes jurk, ze had een sluier voor haar gezicht, ze liep naar voren met een paarse kussen, met twee gouden ringen er op.

Het meisje gaf de ringen aan de man en ging naast hem staan.

'Prinses Elyon, neem jij Daniël zoon van Mana als u wettige echtgenoot?': vroeg de man en gaf de ring aan Elyon.

'ja': zei Elyon.

Daniël keek naar het meisje naast de man.

Toen hij haar goed bekeek.

'Luna?': Vroeg Daniël.

Luna gebaarde dat hij stil moest zijn.

'en Daniël zoon van Mana neem jij Prinses Elyon als u wettige echtgenoot?': vroeg de man.

Daniël keek opnieuw naar Luna. Luna zei niets.

'we wachten op uw antwoord': zei de man.

'het spijt me, maar ik kan niet': zei Daniël.

Iedereen schrok zich te pletter.

'waarom niet?': Vroeg Elyon.

'het spijt me Elyon, maar ik ben er nog niet klaar voor': zei Daniël en liep weg.

Iedereen stond verstijft aan de grond. Luna ging achter Daniël aan.

Ze trof hem aan bij een park valkbij een meer.

Ze ging naast hem zitten, na een seconde.

'het spijt me dat ik kwaad op je was': zei Luna.

'nee, het spijt mij, hoe ik je behandelt heb': zei Daniël.

'Elyon is perfect voor, waarom trouw je niet met haar?': vroeg Luna.

'ik ben er gewoon niet klaar voor, misschien als ik wat ouder ben': zei Daniël.

'zal Elyon boos op je zijn?': vroeg Luna.

'nee, ze respecteert het': zei Daniël.

Elyon kwam aan gelopen.

'wat is er aan de hand?': Vroeg Elyon.

'luister Elyon': zei Daniël en stond op.

'ik mag je heel erg graag, ik hou veel van je, maar kunnen we later trouwen, als we wat ouder zijn?': vroeg Daniël.

Na een seconde.

'je heb gelijk, we waren wat te overhaast, ik ben blij dat je eerlijk bent': zei Elyon en gaf Daniël een kun op zijn wang.

'kom je ook mee Luna, we houden een feest': vroeg Elyon.

'ik, kom later misschien': zei Luna en Daniël en Elyon liepen naar het kasteel.

Na een minuut, kwamen Iona, Amy, Hanne en Maya er aan.

'Luna waar was je, We hebben je overal gezocht': zei Amy.

'sorry meiden, maar ik was hier, te praten met Daniël': zei Luna.

'en weet je waarom hij niet trouwde?': vroeg Hanne.

'hij vond dat ze wat te overhaast was, ze gaan ooit later trouwen': zei Luna.

'mooi, hun hebben een bestemming en wij': zei Iona.

'wat bedoel je?': vroeg Maya.

'hun worden man en vrouw en wij zijn de nieuwe wachters': zei Iona.

'daar heb je een punt in': zei Luna.

'oké, zullen we terug gaan?': vroeg Maya.

'naar huis bedoel je?': vroeg Amy.

'inderdaad, we moeten ons focussen op de nieuwe avonturen': zei Maya.

'je heb gelijk Maya': zei Hanne.

Luna pakte het hart.

'samen zijn we….': zei Luna en hield het hart omhoog.

'NEW WICHYES!': riepen Amy, Hanne, Maya en Iona.

Ze gingen terug naar huis.

* * *

Dit was weer het einde, ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben.

PixieMusa.


End file.
